Dark Alley
by Koujaku
Summary: Remus can’t get over the death of Sirius. Life seems to be getting worse, until he walks by a dark alley, and changes his life forever.
1. Finding You

A/N: Okay here is my Remus centric fic so he is the one who is talking during this chapter. This is right after OOTP. Well I do not have any of my Harry Potter books with me because they are all still in the boxes because I just moved. So if I make any mistakes please tell me, well here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: Um yeah why must I do this, you know that I don't own Harry Potter, so yeah. Oh yes I do own, Alex so there.  
  
Dark Alley  
  
Chapter 1: Finding You  
  
Only one week four days two hours and twelve seconds have passed since he died. I still couldn't really utter his name without my throat tightening and tears threatening to fall. I missed him so much, not only that but losing him brought back the pain of losing James and Lily. I just couldn't stand it, I wanted it all to be just a dream, I wanted to wake up tomorrow to see James and Sirius laughing, telling me it was all just a joke. But I would wake up every day, and see the same thing every time, a dirty dank ceiling.  
I would occasionally take a walk at night, never in the morning. I found that it was just too painful to live in world of light. It was just too painful to know the sun is rising on another day where I felt so alone. I wanted the sun to say down, for it rain never ending, how can everyone be so happy when I was so depressed.  
I got up off of my bed and sluggishly walked over to the single piece of furniture I had in my room, it was an old wooden desk. On it laid an olden picture of me James, S-Sirius, and Him.  
Gods seeing his little face made me sick. I hated him. It was all his fault that all this happened. If it weren't for him then maybe James and Lily would still be alive today, then S-Sirius would have never been sent to Azkaban. Then on that night just maybe he wouldn't have died and we would all be happy now. Yes I hated Peter, I hated him so much that just saying his name made bile rise to my throat.  
Frustrated, and wanting to cool off I walked out of my small dark apartment to the narrow rat ridden alley way. Even with Umbridge gone, the laws against werewolves got worse. A new woman had taken over for, and she was even worse. She made so many laws against werewolves I was surprised to even have a place to live in. God when things seem to get bad they only get worse.  
I walked on for about fifteen more minutes getting into a worse mood as I went, when I herd a strange noise. I stopped and waited for a second, there it was again. It was like a whimper, similar to the one you would here from a dog or some other kind of anime, except human. It was I looked towards an alley I though it was coming form. Forgetting all my troubles for once I let my curiosity get the better of me.  
The alley way was dirty dark and very narrow, like most alley ways. But there was a hurt animal or something at the end of this one, so I moved swiftly walking, dodging the occasional rat or some other strange creature till I got to the end. In the dim light, I could barely see him, but I could still see him.  
The whimpering was coming from a boy around Harry's age. He chestnut brown hair that reached down to his chin and was matted in many places, his robes where ripped and blood stained. I ran over to him, and bent down so that I could see where most of the blood was coming from, right away it was obvious what was the source of blood. His arm was bleeding, although it was wrapped in some blood soaked cloth.  
"h-h-help m-m-me.." The boys voice was weak and slurred.  
"Shh, Don't talk don't worry, I'm here to help. Just stay with me okay?" I carefully tried to lift the boy without causing him any further pain, but he still cried out when I did.  
I quickly walked out of the alley and realized I was faced with a big problem. This boy needed to get to St. Mungo's and I didn't know how to get there. Floo Powder wasn't a choice he was too weak to do anything. I could apperate because then he would be left behind. I started to get worked up, I didn't want to see another person die even if I didn't know who it was. BANG!  
I jumped at the loud noise. I looked up to see the cause of this noise and saw the purple bus know as the nigh bus, finally things are coming my way, or at least the kids. I quickly got on the bus.  
"Excuse me-oh my!" a girl appeared out of nowhere and disappeared as quickly as she came. Soon she came running back saying that they where going to go straight to St. Mungo's and that I should lay the boy down on the bed. I did as I was told but I never left his side. Within the few minutes I had to think as we traveled to St. Mungo's I thought how he go so beat up, the answer came to me quickly. Last night was a full moon. I looked down sorrowfully at the boy, knowing what he had ahead of him. The wound was a werewolf bite; I knew it by looking at it. I just started to go deep into my memories of when I first became a werewolf, when we came to a crashing stop.  
I gathered him up and left the bus to rush into the St. Mungo's. I ran to the reception desk.  
" I found this boy in an alley way and I believe he was bitten by a werewolf." I said quickly to the nurse behind the desk. She casually looked at the boy and called so healers to take him to the branch of the hospital he needed to go.  
Because I wasn't a relative I wasn't allowed to see him, which is until he demanded to see me. I walked into the room, and saw him lying in bed with his eyes closed. He was all healed up but I knew they would keep here to educate him, and register him as a new werewolf. I was just about to walk out when he called out to me.  
"Hey wait!" His voice was now a little stronger, I noticed.  
"Yes?" I walked over so that I was standing beside his bed.  
"Why did you help me, I mean I though I was going to die, alone like that. You must be an angel or something." He smiled and looked up at me. I laughed a little when he called me an angel it was nice to hear someone talk to me like that.  
" I wouldn't say angel it was just luck that I decided to take a walk at the time."  
"Call it what you want, I still think you're an angel. But I could have sworn I saw you somewhere before."  
"Well I did teach defense against the dark at Hogwarts."  
"Oh yeah, I remember you, yeah I liked you. You where a good teacher." his voice died off when suddenly the door opened and two people walked in, who assumed where his parents. They quickly pushed passed me so that they could be standing above him.  
"Oh Alex please tell me it isn't true!" his mother shrieked.  
"Mother please don't shriek there are other patients here. And yes it is true I am a werewolf, but at least-" His father quickly cut him off.  
"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to our families reputation?" his father said in a cold harsh tone.  
"Well I'm sorry, I was trying to keep myself alive." I turned my back to them only remembering too well when I had the same fight with my parents.  
"Well that wasn't good enough. God what are we going to do." The father started to pace back and forth in the room.  
"Well if you so worried about you little reputation then why don't you get rid of me?" Suddenly the father stopped.  
"That's perfect, yes that's what I'll do and no one will ever now about, yes wonderful. Darling come." And with that they left.  
I looked over at the boy almost as shocked as him. I could see tears falling down his face as he sat there in the same position as he did when they left. I carefully walked over to him wanting to offer him some comfort.  
"I'm so sorry." I said not really knowing why I was the one who was apologizing, but its what you do when someone is down.  
"Why are you saying your sorry your not the one who just walked out on there only son because of what he has become!" he had started to shack and the tears where coming down harder. "I mean I have no place to go now! I mean who is going to adopt me, with all those laws, its like a sin to be one." And then I just didn't know what came over me.  
"Look don't worry I'll take you in." what was I saying! I barely had enough money to support myself how could I support another human.  
"R-r-really?" he seemed really happy at this information, god what have I gotten myself into.  
"Well yeah, but mind you if you do come with me, you won't be living the life of glamour. I'm very poor." I wanted to try and talk him out of it but I couldn't go back and say no.  
"I don't care, I mean, I would be living with someone who would accept me!" His tears where still coming but he was crying, God what have I gotten myself into. But there was no going back, but maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I will finally be happy maybe we could help each other  
  
A/N: Okay please R/R and tell me what you liked and didn't like. 


	2. Dog Pound

A/N: Okay here is chapter two, yeah! Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed since I try to do that in the first chapter of my stories.  
  
Mysticalfairy-05- I am very glad that you reviewed my story it was a big help. I have read all your dislikes and I think I may revise the first chapter to include the flashback, because I think it's a great idea! I am actually currently looking for a beta reader, yeah cause I am awful at grammar stuff, hehe. Also I will try to reread my chapter before I post them, Thanks again!  
  
Wonkywerewolf-Yes I am, although it may come along slow at times (damn school)  
  
Harry's Muggle Sister- Thanks for the riview yeah I agree, duh, hehe I felt so sorry for Remus at the end of OOTP though.  
  
Arafel2: Thanks for the review, I'm glade you liked it, hehe yes it will be intrusting to know where this goes.  
  
Freaked-out- ME UPDATE! What about you Miss. I don't update, yeah I should send Josh and Xuxa after you. Well thanks again!  
  
Dark Ally  
  
Chapter 2: Dog Pound  
  
I stayed with him until he fell asleep. He looked so angelic in his sleep, the gentle movement of his chest slowly rising and lowering with each breath. His black hair contrasting with his still pale skin made him seem so unnatural to this world, almost like some higher being. He was peaceful now, so peaceful. It was hard to imagine, that this same boy would turn into such a monster every full moon.  
I sighed getting up out of a chair that I had used to sit by him, what was I going to do? I had fallen in love with the kid, I wanted him to be my own.. I wanted to be able to protect him from the cruel world, give him a wonderful life. But I just meet him how could I be affected by him this fast. Maybe I was just lonely.  
I left the room to walk aimlessly down the halls my hand trailing up against the wall. I didn't even know how I was supposed to adopt him. Would they even let me adopt him? I stopped and frowned, what if they didn't? What if they said one werewolf could not adopt another werewolf? But that would just be plain ridiculous! How could they prevent me from adopting him?  
I scowled, all these rules were her fault, I hated her. I had thought that after Umbridge had fallen from rule, things would get better. Then she came, a woman even worse then Umbridge. Her name was Agnus Efferus, and she was firm in the belief anything not human should be treated as such, as an inhuman, monster. She made laws about everything. It was awful. Being a werewolf was hard enough then she had to come along. But she didn't stop at werewolves, or at giants. But went on to pester the vampires, the veelas, the centaurs and any other magical creature she could think that may look at least vaguely human.  
"Excuse me sir?" I jumped as the quiet voice cut through my thoughts.  
"Yes?" I turned around to face a small meek girl.  
"Well, the boy in there Alex recently abandoned by his parents, told me that you would like to adopt him, is this true?"  
"Well yes, I know what he is going trough and I thought it best that I take him in." God I sounded like such a stiff, but I had to impress them if I wanted to take him in.  
" Yes, well I really see no problem in one werewolf adopting another so know if you just come with me there some papers you must sign and then in a few days you can take him home." I was very surprised how easy it was going to be to adopt him, I thought it was going to be somehow harder.  
"This is much easier than I though it would be." I said not really talking to her but expressing my thoughts out loud.  
"Well the current adoption laws do not extend to the adoptions of things that are not human, it's more like buying an animal then adopting." I winced at what she said, we, we bring werewolves. We're only "not human" when there was a full moon, which really only happens once a month.  
She led me into a small room, much like a typical office, there was a desk, a book filled bookshelf and two chairs. I took a seat in one of the chairs, which was exactly across from her.  
"Well the boy looks quite healthy and strong, so I think about five hundred galleons five sickles and four bronze knuts." She said as if she was selling some breed of dog. But the price bothered me, at this time I had exactly one thousand galleons, that would set me back a lot, and I didn't feel like asking my friends for another loan. But there where certain jobs now being offered to werewolves. Although they were all degrading, I would have to take one. I took the money out of my pocket; I always carried it in case of an emergency.  
"Well okay I don't have any change so here's six hundred galleons." I handed her the money and waited for my change but instead she took it and went back to her work. "Um I believe you forgot to give me my change."  
"Hmm what change?" She said in a fake innocence waving me out. God, I have had enough of this, I hope she gets bitten one day. But I didn't want to risk the chance of losing Alex so I left the room in a huff.  
I walked down the hallway and back into Alex's room. There he was still sleeping peacefully. The sight of him so calm, calmed me too. So I quietly walked back to my chair and took a seat.  
I started to watch him sleep again. My eyes grew heavy, my head dropped, and then I fell into darkness.  
I found my self in a dark room. The room really had no special features to it, the wallpaper was pealing, old beat up furniture scattered the room. It reminded me much of my small one roomed apartment, only with more furniture.  
I didn't know how I got there so I walked trough the room the room trying to decide where I was.  
Moony..I turned around trying to see who spoke, but I already new before I turned around it was him, Sirius.  
I knew know where I was, in a dream. I had a dream like this millions of times; I never could get to him. I would run and run but never get to him, and I could never get out of the dream when I wanted to. But this time was different, this time I was shaken awake.  
"Are you okay." I woke up to see a very worried looking Alex.  
"Yeah I'm fine, so I guess, you're my son, if you don't mind me saying that." I knew he was happy to be adopted by me but I still wasn't sure weather or not he wanted to be known as my son.  
"Of coarse not.although I'm not really prepared to call you father or something." his voice trailed off at the mention of father.  
"Don't worry its okay, I wasn't expecting you too. Well I just have to tell you that living with me will not be that easy, I'm pretty poor and don't have much, so it won't be what you used to."  
  
"I don't care! I know that when I'm with you I won't be treated like a freak." I smiled.  
We talked for a long time about the subject of werewolves, he even told me how he had been bitten. It turned out one of his friends had been acting strange lately. He lost a lot of weight was always tired, and collapsed often. Alex became worried that his friend was hanging with the wrong crowd, so on the night of the full moon he followed his friend. Well Alex was right behind his friend when he changed and was bitten.  
"W-well that's it." His voice was really quiet.  
"Hey, don't worry, its not that bad really. The first time can be painful, okay and the time after that," I paused really not knowing what to say, each time was painful, and I could see him already get scared "okay each time is painful, but when someone else is there with you, its really not as bad. In fact when I was a kid, I remember that my friend made those nights just fine."  
"Really, so me and you, it will almost be like we're in pack." He smiled up at me, and I nodded my head.  
"Well you cannot officially come home with me until tomorrow, so I better go. I need to find a job." I reached up and ruffled his hair.  
"Bye, see you." He said smiling up at me waving good-bye.  
  
A/N: Okay there is chapter 2 yeah! Okay in the next chapter Moony shall get a job, and take Alex home. You will also find more about Agnus Efferus. 


End file.
